1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of high speed serial buses, as well as signal integrity and conditioning thereof. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the disclosure is directed to methods and apparatus for equalization of a high speed serial bus. Various aspects of the present disclosure are directed to passive equalization.